Between Heaven and Hell
by hershykisses87
Summary: Between right and wrong, Hermione has always choosen right. But what happens when wrong becomes right?*Chp. 4 up! Yay!*
1. 1.

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me..It belongs to J. K. Rowling. *sniffle*  
  
Oh yeah, and * = thoughts.  
  
  
  
Between Heaven and Hell  
  
Hermione looked into her coffee cup, staring at her reflection in the dark, black liquid. She sighed heavily.  
  
*I am happy. I am happy. I AM.  
  
And after all, why shouldn't I be? I am one of the, if not the best student known to Hogwarts. My name was published in Hogwarts, A history just this year after I graduated. That should have been my greatest dream come true (As Ron often pointed out) I've been dating the golden boy, The Boy Who Lived, which every girl had wanted to date at one point in their lives, for 3 years! Its just.something is missing. And I can't figure it out. Its like I've almost finished the puzzle, I'm just missing one piece. *  
  
She looked down at the cover of her untouched copy of the Daily Prophet. The Dark Mark, a green skull with a snake, hovered above a small cottage with flowers growing in every direction. There were mangled vines growing over the roof and if you looked close enough, you could see the gnomes crawling around in the gardens. She looked from the picture to the article. Every member of the family was killed except for someone her own age, or maybe a bit younger.  
  
*That person should be unhappy! What excuse do I have? My life not being exciting enough? No no, that's not it.*  
  
She sighed again, while reading the story in the paper. She wasn't sure why she still read them. Ever since Voldemort had risen again, there had been countless murders all over the country. Every story was the same. The family had been killed by deatheaters for unknown reasons. She gave an involuntary shiver.  
  
'Hey, 'Mione, are you ok? It's bloody burning up out here and your shivering.' A voice she didn't even have to look up to recognize said.  
  
She leaned back in her black metal chair and squinted up at Harry. His emerald green eyes were staring at her intently, she felt as though he was burning a whole in her forehead. She forced her best toothy grin at him. Why did she have to force smiles at him now?  
  
'I'm fine, just reading about another attack.. you know how I feel about them.. its scary just to think about.'  
  
Harry smiled faintly and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He sat down in a chair next to Hermione and quickly scanned the article.  
  
'I know exactly what you mean.. there have been so many attacks..i just wish I could do something, you know? I feel so helpless.' Harry replied, looking perplexed.  
  
'Harry.. your already helping the Ministry look for Voldemort and you've helped get some major lead-on's.. your anything but helpless!' She replied.  
  
*That's Harry for you.. the hero who has to save everyone at once. I'd be happy with just half of his bravery. He is just never happy with himself or how much he is doing.*  
  
'I know your right, Hermione, but I still feel like I should be doing more.' He smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss, but before their lips met Hermione heard another familiar voice.  
  
'Awww...the worlds favorite couple together again.' Ron said rather causticly.  
  
'Oh, sod off Ron!' Harry replied, grinning at Ron. Hermione smiled at them both but inwardly sighed.  
  
Things from their Hogwarts days never changed. They would both ignore her now that they were together, they always did. The would reminisce about the things they had done without her and she'd be forgotten, sitting there. She shook her head. Perhaps she was being a bit melodramatic, but she wasn't going to sit there, nevertheless.  
  
'Hey you guys, as much as I would love to stick around, I think ill drop by the library and head home.' Hermione said to Harry and Ron, who looked up at her.  
  
Ron smiled at her. "Well, that was predictable." Hermione decided to ignore this comment.  
  
'Do you want me to come?' Harry asked, already standing up.  
  
'No no, you stay here, I have shopping to do anyways.' Before he could object, Hermione started off around the corner, away from the little café. She knew she could just apparate, but it was such a nice day, it would be a waste, and she was never too big on flying.  
  
~*~  
  
She had only been walking for about 10 minutes, enjoying the business of the little muggle town, when it thundered loudly overhead, her only warning before it began to pour. She could feel her chestnut colored hair sticking to her forehead already.  
  
'Oh bloody hell.' She sighed aloud, searching her brain for a water repel spell-it had been so long since she needed one.  
  
'Normally, I'm smart enough to bring an umbrella.' She grumbled to herself, ducking into an alley.  
  
The alley didn't turn out to be much protection, which is why she didn't notice anyone behind her until they were practically touching her. She whipped around, about to get her wand out, but it was too late.  
  
'Stupify!'  
  
The last thing she recalled before blacking out was the blurry shapes of 3 hooded figures.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up with a start, sitting up quickly causing her head to throb painfully. She brought a hand up to her head and massaged it, looking down at herself. She was still wet from the rain she had been in earlier, and her robes were torn and dirty. All she remembered was being hit with a kind of curse.  
  
'Most likely a paralyzing curse.' She thought grumpily rubbing her head again.  
  
She suddenly became aware of movement around her, and she glanced around the room. Despite the gloomy darkness, she could tell she was in some kind of cell, with nothing but dirt on the floor.  
  
The walls however, were carved with all kinds of snakes. Actually, some of the snakes were alive, she found, as one hissed at her threateningly. She crawled backwards, resting against a wall on the other side of the small cell, and gasped with dawning realization.  
  
*Snakes.hooded figures.* Images of the houses with the dreadful dark mark hovering above them popped into her head. Hermione's scream pierced the silent, dreadful night.  
  
(A/N: I thought maybe I'd end the chapter here......Nahhh)  
  
'Shut up you filthy mudblood!' A voice from outside her cell said. She looked up at the person, a terrified expression on her face.  
  
The guard looked painfully familiar, but she could not place him. Another man stepped next to the first one. 'Goyle, we have orders to take this one to him, he said right away.'  
  
Hermione silently gasped. *Goyle!? Of course! Crabbe and Goyle. of course they look familiar!*  
  
Both Crabbe and Goyle were bulky, as they had been before, however now they had an air of self-confidence.  
  
'Get up, mudblood!' Crabbe yelled at her. She looked at the wands in both of their hands and hastily decided to get up.  
  
Goyle quickly muttered a curse at her, and she felt her hands tied tightly behind her back.  
  
Goyle pushed her forward, leading her through a dark corridor. She could see hundreds of snakes carved into the walls around her. They almost looked alive with the firelight dancing off of them.  
  
Crabbe stopped suddenly, causing Hermione to lurch forward. Goyle grunted, obviously annoyed. She looked at the bloodred door in front of her and shivered.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle pulled her through the door and she found herself facing a large chair. She could feel her heart beat quicken with a sense of foreboding.  
  
The chair swiveled around revealing a man who was dashingly handsome despite the disgusted look on his face. He had white blonde hair that looked like silk, though he needed a haircut badly. He had silver eyes that looked frosted over with ice.  
  
*Wait.silver eyes.why do those look familiar?*  
  
'Hullo, Granger.'  
  
Suddenly, Hermione recognized this man. Her knees buckled under her. She was looking straight into the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed, he found walking home on foot a pain. But after his largely portioned meal with Ron, he thought he could use the exercise.  
  
He held his stomach, which was aching from the intake of food. He figured Hermione was probably inside drying off, having most likely been drenched in the earlier downpour.  
  
As Harry rounded the corner to the street on which he lived, it only took him a second to regain his composure when he saw the dark mark hovering over his house.  
  
He broke into a dead run.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now! I hope you liked it, remember, I love reviews! Oh yeah, and flames are welcome!  
  
I should have the next chapter out soon! 


	2. 2.

Hey-lo! Thank you too my lovely reviewers! I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R. except the plot.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry didn't even stop to consider the consequences as he ran into his house. He leaped up the steps two at time, hardly stopping to open the door.  
  
His lungs were burning but he didn't notice, he could only think about the dreadful Dark Mark looming threateningly over his house.  
  
He was prepared to see something drastic, which is why he was so surprised when he ran into his living room. He halted to a quick stop, managing to trip over his own feet. He was sprawled out on the floor, taking a deep breath before standing.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting on his plush couch sipping a cup of tea with shaky hands.  
  
'Headmaster Dumbledore?' He panted, his chest heaving as he gasped in air, almost not believing the old man was really there.  
  
'Harry, my dear boy! It's so good to see you again! After all this time!' He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 'I think, perhaps, you might want to sit down.'  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's knees buckled beneath her, and she crumpled to the ground. Unsurprisingly, no one bothered to help her up.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Get up, Granger.'  
  
*Perhaps it would be better if I DID kill her....No, I can't afford a risk like that with the Dark Lord. He wants the filthy mudblood ALIVE! Killing her could mean my own life as well *  
  
Draco sighed again, more exasperatedly. 'Come on Mudblood, I don't have all night here. Get up. We have things to discuss.'  
  
Hermione whimpered and in a low, shaky voice she whispered, 'Just do it! We don't have to 'discuss' it!'  
  
Draco looked at her with a blank look. 'Do what?'  
  
'Kill me, of course.' Hermione tried to keep her voice from wavering. She failed miserably.  
  
'I'm not going to kill you, though it is rather tempting'  
  
With all the strength left in her, Hermione lifted herself off the ground slowly. She stood on jittery legs and leaned against a cold, hard wall for support.  
  
'If your not going to kill me, why did you drag me all the way out here?' She asked wearily.  
  
'Because killing you would be no fun.' Draco looked as though killing her is exactly what his definition of fun would be. 'Congratulations, Granger, you're going to be my new assistant.' He smiled at her look of fear mixed with protest. 'And you have no choice, so don't bother your protesting.'  
  
She looked more frightened anyway, and kept her mouth shut in a thin line. He could tell she was trying not to cry.  
  
'You have a big day tomorrow, you better get some rest.' He said sarcastically and smirked. He knew she probably would get absolutely no rest whatsoever.  
  
'Crabbe, Goyle, take her room. And please make sure one of the maids gives her some better clothes for tomorrow. We cant have her running around looking like that, now can we?'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded and each took one of Hermione's slim arms. They lead, although it looked more like they were dragging her, to her new room.  
  
Hermione had her head hung.  
  
*Please help me, Harry.....*  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had his head in his hands, but he sighed in relief.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, feeling similar in comparison. Relieved and worried, determined and reluctant.  
  
'Professor........' Harry started, but Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
'Harry, please, call me Albus. I have not been your professor for a year now.'  
  
Harry smiled faintly. 'Albus. If Hermione is alive, then where is she? Why is she alive? And, actually, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you here? How did you know?'  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sighed wearily. 'As for Hermione, it is unknown where the location she is in is. Why is she alive? I'm not exactly sure. I think, however, that she is needed for some reason. As for your last questions, Harry, if you knew everything, you would be rather bored and would have nothing to ponder.'  
  
'Will you help me find her?' Harry's voice was almost pleading.  
  
'I will try. I already have a good idea, but this will take quick, but careful, planning.' Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Perhaps, we should get started?'  
  
~*~  
  
If Hermione thought her room was going to be similar to her former cell, she was greatly mistaken. She was so surprised that when she walked into the room, she stopped short.  
  
There was a large green and silver four-post bed. On the sides of the bed, the wooden posts were carved into surprisingly elegant snakes.  
  
The rest of the room was similarly decorated, with green wallpaper and silver vases, statues and such.  
  
She noticed a room that was attached, and she quickly walked over to it. It was a bathroom the size of a small bedroom. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the bed, then back at the bath in the bathroom.  
  
She was too tired to care she was in the hands of her enemy.  
  
She wanted a long bubble bath too much to notice the entire bathroom was silver and green.  
  
Hermione closed the bathroom door and quickly ran a bubble bath and removed her dirty, torn robes. She sunk into the bath and sighed blissfully.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up in the morning to a rough jerk on the shoulder. She regretfully opened her eyes. She had barely slept considering she was so close to Draco Malfoy.  
  
After her bath she had sobered considerably and her fear returned. Causing sleep to be very, very difficult.  
  
And who else was jerking her shoulder but him?  
  
Hermione looked at the watch on her wrist. Three things surprised her, one of which was it was in working condition (thank goodness she had bought a water proof one) two, she still had her watch, and three, it was 1:00 in the morning.  
  
'What do you want?' Hermione said, the fear in her voice evident.  
  
Draco smirked at her. 'I have a house guest, and I want you to meet him.' At this point Draco laughed, but it was a cruel, harsh laughter.  
  
Hermione had that familiar sense of foreboding, which she was becoming quite used to at this point.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked! Sorry the chapter took awhile to get out, but I'm trying to make it good! Please review! Flames are welcome! 


	3. 3.

I know, I know, it took a long time to get this chapter out! Sorry! But I have an excuse! My cat knocked water on my poor keyboard and I had to buy a new one. Sorry about the delay! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!  
  
Oh yeah, in this chapter *** = dreaming!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own HP!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked slowly, purposely trying to delay her visit with Malfoy's 'house guest'.  
  
She knew that, whatever was about to happen, it was sure to be unpleasant.  
  
The hairs on the back of her neck tickled with apprehension and she trembled slightly.  
  
She looked at the walls around her, which were covered in various tools and other contraptions, some of which she recognized, some of which she didn't wish to recognize.  
  
Some were pointy and sharp and some looked relatively harmless. (Although Hermione highly doubted they were.)  
  
They were obviously all used for the same thing, which was dark arts.  
  
Hermione's heart raced faster and faster as she knew she was close to her destination, which she couldn't help but think felt like her doom.  
  
She looked over at Malfoy, who was walking silently beside her. She noticed that he also looked a little nervous, and that couldn't be a good sign.  
  
Her palms began to get sweaty and she wiped them absentmindedly on the soft fabric her dress was made of.  
  
Despite how much she hated the cold, dark house and threatening atmosphere, she had to admit she liked the dress robes she was wearing. They were beautiful. They were made of silky fabric that were green and outlined in silver lining. (A/N: Predictable, wasn't it?)  
  
The fabric felt like it was made of liquid when she bunched it up in her hands. Although beautiful, it was a little low cut, but Hermione wasn't going to complain.  
  
For once Hermione didn't have her hands tied until they turned blue behind her back. She supposed it was because she was with Malfoy, and she didn't dare try anything no matter how easy it appeared to escape.  
  
Hermione felt a cold hand grip her arm, making her stop suddenly, and she gulped.  
  
She could feel the bruise form on her arm where Malfoy's hand had been. He had removed his hand and wiped it with his handkerchief.  
  
'Don't want your germs, now do I?' He smirked at her.  
  
She remained silent and looked at the green door with a forlorn expression. Malfoy opened the heavy door and waited for her to go through.  
  
Practically dragging her feet, Hermione trudged through the door slowly.  
  
She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
* Okay, no torture objects…………………I should be okay……………………maybe.*  
  
The room was large and warm in comparison to the rest of the house. There was a large fire and house elves standing by. A large chair was sitting towards the fire and a statue of a snake was near the chair.  
  
Hermione gasped when the snake moved toward her and realized that this snake was definitely not a statue. It stopped when it was inches away from her face and she was paralyzed with fear.  
  
The snake hissed and slowly inched away towards the chair again.  
  
'Mudblood.' A voice, or, what she thought might be a voice, seemed to hiss in her ear. Hermione could almost feel her heart jump into her throat.  
  
The chair swiveled around and the first thing Hermione noticed was the form of a man. When her eyes hit the mans face, she could feel the scream building up in her throat. That stark white face and red slits for eyes gave this man away as Voldemort.  
  
Draco stepped forward with a hushed 'Master' and kissed the hems of Voldemorts dress robes. Voldemort had a slight upturn in his lips, but it could not be called a smile.  
  
'You have done well, Malfoy, you please me. More then that senseless fool Wormtail! I chose well to make you my right-hand man.'  
  
Draco stood, keeping his head bowed, obviously dismissed. He took his place at Voldemorts side.  
  
Voldemort turned to look at Hermione, who was crushed against the cool stone wall. She had a stricken expression on her face as Voldemort approached her. She tried to scrunch up against the wall further, which accomplished her nothing.  
  
Voldemort came close enough that she could feel his dark presence nearly drowning her.  
  
He reached out one vile finger and touched her face gently. He could feel her tremble under his touch, which made him laugh harshly.  
  
He withdrew his hand from her face and grabbed her arm in movements so quick Hermione didn't have time to react. She knew this is what she had been dreading.  
  
Voldemort took his wand, which Hermione thought could have been Harry's, and pressed it into her left forearm.  
  
She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting for the unbearable pain to start. But it didn't come. She slowly felt warmth spread threw her, filling her with a sense of pure joy.  
  
She felt like she was flying, and she was intoxicated with the smell of flowers and chocolate.  
  
~*~  
  
She didn't know how long she had been like that, but when she opened her eyes again she was on the floor.  
  
The ceiling was spinning while Hermione struggled to get to her feet. She felt dizzy and she put a hand on a nearby chair to steady herself.  
  
Once her head stopped spinning, she look around the room to find she was in 'her' own room.  
  
She felt a slight twitch on her forearm, and she brought it up close to her face.  
  
Hermione tried to scream, but no sound would leave her throat. On her arm was a freshly made dark mark, burning brightly on her tanned skin.  
  
She managed a strangled cry before fainting.  
  
~*~  
  
'Professor Dum- I mean, Albus, don't you think we should contact Ron? I know he would want a part in helping.' Harry asked, already heading towards the fire.  
  
Professor Dumbledore watched as Ron's head appeared in the fire. As soon as Harry said 'Hermione' Ron's whole body appeared next to Harry.  
  
Ron still looked the same, only older of course. His hair had never faded in color and he still had a face full of freckles. He was very thin still, however he had his share of muscles.  
  
Ron's normally cheerful face fell while Harry explained the whole thing to him. He agreed without hesitation when asked to help find her.  
  
Dumbledore thought perhaps it would be best if they went to another place to talk, seeing how Harry's house was going to be flooded with Ministry workers.  
  
Dumbledore escorted Harry and Ron to the leaky cauldron, where they sat at a small table near the back of the room.  
  
Ron was eager to interrogate him to find out where Hermione was.  
  
'Albus, don't you have any idea?'  
  
Dumbledore looked hesitant to answer, but he did nonetheless. 'I believe, perhaps, she is at the Malfoy Manor.' Seeing the plan already forming in Ron's mind, he continued hastily.  
  
'You cannot apparate there, and I'm sure there will be high security.'  
  
Ron didn't look discouraged. 'We could sneak in!'  
  
Harry merely nodded in agreement, obviously distracted.  
  
'I think that might work' Dumbledore said, thinking. 'But I'm far too old for such a thing. You would have to go alone, and I'm not going to lie to you, it will be very dangerous. So dangerous in fact, you could be killed.'  
  
Harry looked at him. 'That a risk I'll have to take.'  
  
~*~  
  
*** Hermione was in a beautiful room filled with sunshine and white roses. She was smiling at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She fixed her long white dress, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and put a veil on her head.  
  
Behind her, the door opened and Harry came in, in a tuxedo. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and she giggled in delight.  
  
She turned around in his arms and kissed him, lost in the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of eyes that were not Harry's emerald green, warm eyes, but unfamiliar cold ones. ***  
  
Hermione tossed and turned before waking up. She sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. It took her a minute to realize where she was. She was back in her room and … …. …… in her bed?  
  
She remembered fainting and the dark mark and………….. Voldemort. She sighed looking at the mark on her arm.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
~*~  
  
Ok!! Chapter 3 done! Yay! Ok, next chapter out soon! 


	4. 4.

Blaaaargh, sorry guys, I know this took way to long to post. I just wasn't feeling inspired enough to write. Sorry, sorry sorry. Lol. Please R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione tenderly touched the mark on her arm, which still had a slight burning sensation, before roughly slamming it back down. It made her sick to look at.  
  
She sighed, stepping cautiously out of bed as though Voldemort might be under it. She grabbed `her' robe off the back of the chair, where it was carelessly thrown after the last time she used it.  
  
Quickly slipping it on, she walked over to the window, sitting on the sill. She absentmindedly played with the sleeves of the robe, which was made of a fluffy material.  
  
Looking out the window, she realized it was snowing.  
  
Delicate snowflakes fell and blanketed the flowers and other plant life.  
  
It was almost beautiful, covering the trees and plants outside. It really would have been a sight, had enormous walls not surrounded her, holding her in.  
  
She was looking out the window, chewing her lip thinking. In all her days at Hogwarts, she had imagined the Malfoy Manor to be cold and dreary and dead looking.  
  
But this was anything but that. She cursed herself for thinking it, but the Malfoy Manor was really quite beautiful.  
  
It reminded her of a fairytale castle. She thought if maybe she looked outside long enough, she'd see a unicorn or something.  
  
Becoming lost in thought, she started reliving the dream she had the previous night. It warmed her soul remembering seeing Harry in that tuxedo, even if it was only a dream. He had looked absolutely handsome, all of the black bringing out the green in his eyes.  
  
His eyes.  
  
They had changed.  
  
She remembered it clearly now. They had gone from the emerald green she had come to know so well, to a grayish color, like the clouds before it rained.  
  
* Those eyes.........I know those eyes. They're almost like--- *  
  
Hermione was startled by a loud crash behind her.  
  
Malfoy stood in the doorway (of which Hermione had thought she'd locked), his arms crossed. He sighed, looking at her boredly.  
  
`G'morning, Granger' He started sarcastically. `How did you sleep? Anyway, put these on, we've got a long day. I'll wait here, you change in the bathroom.'  
  
Malfoy threw what looked like a black silk robe on the bed.  
  
She gasped when she realized that he expected her to wear death eater's robes.  
  
She was about to object, but she eyed the wand he was twirling between his fingers and dejectedly grabbed the robes.  
  
Dragging her feet, she stepped into the bathroom and flinched when she saw the green and silver. It surrounded her, making her feel faint.  
  
Quickly, she slipped the robes on. They fit like they were made for her, outlining every curve of her body perfectly without being to tight.  
  
Looking in the mirror and adjusting herself, she jumped when the door opened and Malfoy walked in casually.  
  
Hermione was horrified. `I --- I could have been naked!' She said, talking to him for practically the first time since she had been there.  
  
He smirked lazily at her. `You're right. Here, I forgot to give this to you.' He said, roughly tossing a mask at her.  
  
Deciding not to think about it, Hermione slipped the mask over her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione carefully stepped in the snow around her, trying not to slip. Falling with her hands tied behind her back would cause unpleasant pain.  
  
She was walking in some neighborhood, she wasn't sure where. It was full of large houses that looked liked boxes. Thick snow covered the gardens surrounding almost every house.  
  
It was incredibly quiet and peaceful.  
  
Hermione figured it was full of elder people. Wonderful. Just wonderful.  
  
She sighed allowed, wishing she could just apparate out of there. She didn't even bother to try, however, because she was sure she had some sort of spell over her.  
  
Suddenly she realized they had stopped.  
  
She came to a halt right before walking into one of the nameless death eaters. Looking at the house in front of her, she inhaled a sharp breath.  
  
Before now, she had tried not to think about it, but now she couldn't help it. She was going in this house.  
  
And she knew they were going to kill whoever was in there.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat with his head in his hands, the bright flames of the fire illuminating his face. He sighed, rubbing his temples roughly.  
  
The house seemed depressed along with him. It was no longer filled with sunshine, but it was darkened. It held none of its normal essence without Hermione there.  
  
`Hey, man.' Ron placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
A lot of unspoken words passed between the two best friends.  
  
`I'm bloody scared, Ron! I mean, what if we can't do it? What if she's not even there?' He took a deep breath and whispered, barely audible, `what if I fail her?'  
  
Ron looked at Harry with an array of emotions on his face. Concern, fear, and encouragement passed before he finally settled on his usual, anger.  
  
`I'm so angry, Harry. How dare anyone touch her?' Ron took a few deep breaths. He could feel his face turning bright shades of red.  
  
`I know, I know.' Harry looked up at Ron. `We have to try. And we have to try soon.'  
  
Ron nodded, looking hopeful. `I think we can do it, Harry, but first we have to rest.'  
  
`Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I guess your right, but it's just so hard to lie in bed while she could be suffering somewhere.'  
  
`Tomorrow. We'll go tomorrow.' Harry nodded before standing and heading towards his room.  
  
Somehow he knew this was going to be a restless night.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione looked around the comfy house in awe. In every niche of it was filled with chairs, tables or some foreign treasure.  
  
Pictures all over the walls showed a smiling old couple or a young boy with dark hair.  
  
A very familiar boy.  
  
As though somehow sensing her revolution, Malfoy turned to her. `Thomas's grandparents.' He said, not hiding the smugness in his voice.  
  
She felt as though all the air had been sucked out of her. Managing to find a little voice, she squeaked. `Thomas? As in Dean Thomas?'  
  
Hermione dreaded the answer, although really she already knew it.  
  
`The one and only.' She could practically feel him smirking. Hermione felt as though she were going to collapse. She had to watch Dean's grandparents being murdered?  
  
This was surely planned on purpose.  
  
One other thing that surprised her was how quiet it was so far. She had always just assumed they barged in, and later barged out, not caring how much racket was made.  
  
But no, they were incredibly quiet going in and getting halfway up the stairs.  
  
That is, until a familiarly large figure knocked a large framed picture on off the wall onto the ground, causing a loud crash and shards of glass to fly everywhere.  
  
Somewhere close ahead, she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Malfoy's mumble `idiot' and sigh.  
  
Even Hermione herself couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the clumsy fool. He had, after all, wrecked the element of surprise.  
  
* Wait.........why do I care? Now they will have a chance to escape! *  
  
But she couldn't ignore a small pang of something in her stomach.  
  
Noticing all of the 4 deatheaters around her had withdrawn their wands, she decided to psychoanalyze herself later and concentrate.  
  
Still standing on the stairs, she looked intently above her, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
An elderly man stood there, holding a gun and shaking horribly. He looked awfully ridiculous while trying to look intimidating.  
  
He was far to thin with wrinkles all over his face and arms. He was wearing a long nightshirt of some kind.  
  
`Sta-stay ba-back! Stay Away from my wife!' He said, stuttering a little. He was obviously frightened beyond belief.  
  
Hermione swelled with regret of having to stand there doing nothing. With her hands tied tightly behind her back, there was not much she could do.  
  
`I've called the police!' He started, the gun wavering in his hand. He obviously loved his wife to stand here while she tried to escape.  
  
Hermione could visibly imagine Malfoy rolling his eyes at the man. Lifting his wand, a figure that was beside her cried in a voice that could only belong to Malfoy.  
  
`Avada Kedavara!' (A/N- I know the spelling is off, sorry, I'm just to lazy to go look up the right spelling)  
  
A green light shot from Malfoy's wand and hit him square in the chest. The poor man died before he hit the ground.  
  
Hermione suddenly thought of Dead Thomas and shivered uncontrollably.  
  
She stared at the figure for a long while before she felt a hand roughly grab her own. Before she could blink she was back in her room at the Manor with a slight dizzy feeling.  
  
Malfoy stood, still grasping her hand before savagely ripping away. She could still feel where his hand used to be. It was cold and thin, however unusually comforting.  
  
His touch made her feel queasy, like she was swaying back and forth. It made her feel like she was on fire and submerged in ice all at once.  
  
The sensation was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
Shrugging this off, Hermione weekly removed the mask from her face. She looked at Malfoy, who had already taken off his.  
  
His hair was a mess, and his pale face was flushed, most likely from an adrenaline rush.  
  
She found words spilling from her mouth before she could bite her tongue.  
  
`Why did you spare the old women?'  
  
Malfoy looked at her, storm clouds dancing in his eyes.  
  
`I don't kill the women.' He said simply.  
  
Just when she thought there might be the smallest amount of human decency in him, he got his smirk back.  
  
`Your going to do that.' He stated, matter of factly.  
  
Leaving her open-mouthed in a half rage, he turned to leave. He walked 5 steps to the door, before turning back to look at her.  
  
He stared at her with his piercing gray eyes, with an expression she could not read. So far she only knew hate, disgust, anger, and mock.  
  
But this, this was something totally different.  
  
~*~  
  
Welllll...........that's all folks! Once again, sorry this took so long to post! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. 


End file.
